Miruko
by Reigning Fyre
Summary: The twin sister of Miroku!


Silver: REALLY odd one shot...I mean REALLY odd....  
  
Kagome: no crap...this makes NO sense WHATSOEVER!!  
  
Silver: Whoops?  
  
Inu Yasha: *sighs* I think its kinda funny....  
  
Miroku: AAAAAAAAH! HELP ME!!  
  
Silver: Trust me, you'll understand later....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku's got a WHAT?!  
  
~*~  
  
"SANGO! WHERE IS INU YASHA AND MIROKU?" Shouted Kagome over the wind of Kagura.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!" Shouted Sango throwing back her boomerang at the figure of the women.  
  
Suddenly hearing a voice over the wind, Sango and Kagome listened.  
  
"CAN I PLEASE DO IT NOW SO I CAN GO?!" An angry voice yelled out.  
  
"Fine! BE QUICK!!!" Kagura yelled over the torrent of winds and threw down her feather. It enlarged and she quickly stepped into it and flew off. Blinking at the sudden disappearance, the girls scowled.  
  
Turning back to face the danger left, they readied there weapons. Suddenly, a wind like a funnel was driving at them, sucking them into it's doom. (A/U: Dooms, a funny word! Hehee!)  
  
Sango's eyes widened as she tried to pull herself away from the mouth of the wind. As suddenly as it started, it failed. Sango, and Kagome looked up to see dust. Through the cloud of dust they heard a female voice talking.  
  
"Oh damn. I tried and I Failed. Darnit, I never seem to do things right, oh well! Better go home!" the voice said sarcastically, while the pair watched a shadow dismember it's self from the rest of the cload and walk towards them.  
  
"Oh hello! You must be the one's that the wind wench wanted me to kill! Sorry for that....I was being forced..you guys alright?" The strange voice said happily to them.  
  
Sango stared where the voice was coming from and rubbed her eyes with fasinaction. As the figure was made clearer Kagome and Sango stood it shock.  
  
In front of them there was a young women, about Sango's age wearing a monk outfit, only instead of purple like Miroku, it was crimson red. She had black hair that reached to her waist, tied into a pony tail at the nape of her neck. She had spidery bangs like that of Miroku's.  
  
The oddest thing was, she looked exactly like Miroku except her eyes were dark blue, instead of dark purple, the coloring of her clothing, and she was female.  
  
Wordlessly mouthing at her Sango, and Kagome stood in shock. Confused the young woman stared at the ladies in front of her.  
  
"Um...are you two alright?" She asked. Nodding carefully Kagome got up, and dusted herself off.  
  
"Um...what's your name? Mine's Kagome, and this is Sango." Kagome said shyly.  
  
"Oh! Sorry! I'm Miruko!" Miruko answered happily.  
  
"Miruko? That sounds like-"Sango began.  
  
"Ladies! Were back!" Shouted a familiar voice.  
  
Miruko's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in anger. She looked as if ready to kill.  
  
"Hello? Ladies?" Rounding the bend Miroku called out wonderingly. He spotted the two and smiled, a movement caught his eye and he looked up. The flush of the heat of the day was iced away by the paleness that overtook his face.  
  
His eyes were frozen in fear, and he paralyzed at the sight of the new woman.  
  
"Oh Miroku!!!" Miruko called sweetly.  
  
"GET YOUR FUCKING SKINNY ASS OVER HERE! I DON'T WANT TO TELL YOU TWICE! NOW FUCKER!" Chasing the male around the forest Miruko shouted like a madwoman.  
  
"Um.....am I missing something?" Inu Yasha asked confused.  
  
"I don't know...I think they might be realated but, I can't tell.." Kagome said carefully  
  
Sniffing as the two ran bye, Inu Yasha confirmed. "Yup. The female is older, and they are brother and sister."  
  
Inu Yasha stared after the two that were running wildly, as Miroku tried to avoid Miruko's murderous hands. "I can explain dear sister!" cried out a painicking Miroku.  
  
"EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN WHY YOU LEFT! THEN WHY YOU IGNORE ME! THEN WHY THE HELL YOU ARE SO PERVERTED! AND WHY THE HELL YOU HAVEN'T KILLED NARAKU YET EITHER!" Yelled Miruko.  
  
"Well...I...I have been busy!" Miroku yelled back.  
  
"GRAAAAH! DO YOU ALL GROUPING GIRLS BUSY!? YOU PERVERT!" Sprinting ahead, Miruko slapped him into the ground.  
  
"You pervert! Your not busy! Your lazy!" Miruko stood panting above her, 'brother' and glared at the group watching them.  
  
"You mind?! Miroku is just getting the punishment he deserves..." she yelled out angrily.  
  
"Hey!? He's dying every minute! How can you say that!?" Kagome asked angrily, as she walked up to Miroku and tried to help him up. "He's going to be sucked in by a-"  
  
"Hell hole cause from Naraku. I know, I know, why the hell would I have one if I didn't know?" Miruko stuck out her hand, which was wrapped in an exact duplication of Miroku's only red.  
  
"Oh...sorry." Kagome apoligized embarasingly.  
  
"No problem. Miroku is in fact my younger twin, so it's alright." Miruko said.  
  
"Twin? Wow! Miroku! Why did you tell us you had a twin!?" Sango said switching her attention to Miroku.  
  
"Um...because..Miruko is crazy..." Said Miroku cowering.  
  
"I'm not crazy..I'm just difficult." Miruko said with a small meh.  
  
"So....you have the hell hole to?" Asked Kagome in wonder.  
  
"Yeah....It's kinda weird though, I gained most of the curse since I was born first. So, Miroku was entrusted with the duty to kill Naraku. I was sent after him when he didn't do it fast enough." Miruko said wearily.  
  
"Ah. That would make sense." Inu Yasha said hopping down from his tree.  
  
"...So your that Inu Hanyou Inu Yasha?" Asked Miruko.  
  
"Yeah...what do you want to do about it?" Inu Yasha said in defense.  
  
"Nothing..Just pleased to meet you. I was always hearing about the half demon, that was stronger than hundreds of full ones. It's an honor." Miruko said with a low sweeping bow.  
  
"Gah! Well...thanks...I gues..." Inu Yasha said confused.  
  
Suddenly a gust of wind was heard, and Inu Yasha stiffened at the smell of wolf.  
  
"Koga..." Inu Yasha growled as he reached for his sword, but was to late as the wolf's feet were on his head, and his head was in the ground.  
  
"Kagome! Light of my life! What are you still doing with turd? Come with me! We have a new den now!" Koga cried out in excitment while holding Kagome's hands.  
  
"Koga? KOGA!? KOOOOOOOOOOOGAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Miruko suddenly shrilled out as she caught sight of the wolf youkai.  
  
"MIRUKO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"  
  
"I SHOULD ASK THE SAME?!"  
  
"THIS IS MY TERITORY!"  
  
"WELL HELL IF I CARE!"  
  
"GO TO HELL!!"  
  
"MEET YOU THERE!"  
  
"BITCH!"  
  
"BASTARD!"  
  
"WHORE!"  
  
"WORM!"  
  
"SCUM!"  
  
"BUG!"  
  
"Just leave you brat! I don't need to stand in a commaners presence!" Koga yelled turning up his nose.  
  
"Well I don't care! I'm leaving any way!" Miruko turned and started to stomp off when a young man came running.  
  
"Miruko! We are in need of help! Come quickly!" the young villager cried out. "Oh allright.." Miruko ran off with the villager and the group stared back at the pair as they ran off.  
  
"Righty...then.." Koga turned back to Kagome. "So...will you be my mate?"  
  
"*SMACK* NO! SHE WILL NOT!" Inu Yasha smacked Koga upside the head.  
  
"Inu Yasha! SIT! *thwam* any way....sorry, Koga, but I can't be your mate." Kagome said softly.  
  
"Alright! I will wait twenty lifetimes for you my flower!" With that said Koga rushed off, and Kagome was left in the dust.  
  
"That was really random." Shippou stated from the youkai exterminators shoulder.  
  
"No kidding..." Sango said still staring down at the pitiful Miroku.  
  
"Well...Let's get going..." Said Kagome as she started to walk down the path again.  
  
"Yeah!" Shippou shouted, and scurried to Kagome.  
  
Hopping into her arms Shippou smiled, and sighed as he settled down in the embrace of his adopted mother.  
  
~*~  
  
Silver: This was for writing skills, an idea for any one who wants, a begginging of a story If I get tired of writing my others. If you want to use the idea, tell me, then I will give you permission to use it...for it is my idea...anyways...um...I'll sees ya lata!  
  
Kagome: right...Miroku's sister...where did this come from?  
  
Inu Yasha: yeah...and why isn't she perverted?  
  
Silver: I based her off of me! GET OVER YOUR SELVES! *sux all into hand*  
  
Silver: hehe! 


End file.
